Various standards, for example, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ay, are being developed for the millimeter (mm) wave (for example, 60 GHz) frequency band of the spectrum. For example, IEEE 802.11ay is one such standard. IEEE 802.11ay is related to the IEEE 802.11ad standard, also known as WiGig. IEEE 802.11ay seeks, in part, to increase the transmission data rate between two or more devices in a network, for example, by implementing Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) techniques.